


Reap the Rewards

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, mentioned JayTim, mentioned StephCass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie was the one who first gave Tim confidence when it came to sex- and boy is she glad she ever, considering they're drunk and he's not being subtle at <i>all</i> that he'd like to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap the Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want Tim to eat a lot of pussy.
> 
> Sometimes I just want to get Stephanie laid.
> 
> So why not both?

Tim snorted, holding the bottle he was trying to drink from by the neck, as Stephanie stretched her leg out on the couch, shoving her foot forcefully against his thigh. He grinned, nearly knocking his teeth on the bottle and reaching down, shoving her foot away. “Bitch,” he laughed, before taking a swig from the bottle, the burn of straight vodka making him wince.

 

“Duh. If I wasn't I wouldn’t be good company for  _ you _ .” She leaned over, holding out her hand, but Tim only glanced at it, before taking another swig.

 

“Why should I share? It was  _ my _ present?”

 

“Yeah, and I got it for you, and kept you company while you got shitfaced. Pass it here princess.” She curled her fingers, and Tim passed it over for the countless time that night. Stephanie took a long drink, grimacing and sighing when she pulled it away. “Wanna take a drunk selfie?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Tim said, scrambling up onto his knees and digging around in his pockets. “Where is my phone?” he whined, hands roaming down his thighs as Stephanie laughed.

 

“Dude, it’s right  _ next _ to you.” Tim turned, found it sitting on the arm, and burst out laughing. He picked it up as Steph took another swig, before leaning in, getting her free arm around his waist. He lifted it up as they flashed huge, cheesey grins- before dissolving in laughter they moment they looked at it.

 

“Snapchat hot stuff,” Stephanie said, reaching up and clicking on the icon on his phone, before turning and pressing the bottle against his mouth. Tim tipped his head back, took the large mouthful of vodka, coughing slightly when Stephanie pulled the bottle away. She giggled, leaning in and settling in next to his cheek, holding up the bottle of the pink label sporting  _ bitch _ in gorgeous script was blatantly visible.

 

Tim took the picture, and Stephanie passed him the bottle, taking his phone and clicking on  _ every _ username she could. She recognized the rest of the family- and a few of his Titan friends. She grinned, adding it to his story too, as Tim shook his head, long hair slightly wild and cheeks flushed dark.

 

“Next time we mix this shit with something,” he said, feeling so damn light and  _ good _ . “I hate straight liquor.”

 

“And here you are.” She turned, set his phone back on the arm of the couch and climbed right into his lap, taking it back and lifting it up. “Drinking half the bottle with me.” She took a swig, swallowed and grinned, and TIm reached out, got his hands on her hips.

 

“Yeah well, I don’t turn down the chance to get drunk with you  _ ever _ , Steph.” He leaned in a little, flashing the sort of charming smile that Stephanie knew worked on the media and all those rich folks. “You’re my favorite girl, after all.”

 

Stephanie laughed, placing a hand on Tim’s chest and pushing him back. He pressed to the back of the couch as she leaned in, breathed in his ear, “Yeah? Well you’re my number one boy,  _ Timmy _ .” She shifted, and Tim gasped, shivering as she pressed right over his groin. “Wanna prove how much you love me?”

 

Tim swallowed, nodding as Stephanie tipped her head down, placed one gentle kiss to his neck. His hands slid right down her hips, to grasp her ass, and she laughed into his pulse, tipping up to nip at his earlobe.

 

“Alright, prove it gorgeous.”

 

She slid right off his lap, sprawling out on the couch, and Tim slid right off it, dropping down to the floor. He turned, took the bottle from her and set it on the floor where they- hopefully- couldn’t spill it, before reaching up, pushing her sweater out of the way to get at the buttons of her jeans.

 

“No warm up?” Stephanie asked, even as she squirmed, the zipper of her fly being pulled down. Tim paused, his fingers curling under the fabric.

 

“You want one?”

 

Stephanie took all of a second to think on it, before she shook her head. She’d been  _ friends _ with Tim long enough- dated him back in the day long enough- to know what he was thinking, what he was going to  _ do _ -

 

And she was definitely ready to cut right to the main event.

 

She lifted her hips so Tim could drag her skinny jeans down- the same damn cut and  _ brand _ as his own. It took a minute to get them over her ankles, but then they were pooled on the floor and she was shifting, as he crawled right back between her legs, pushed her thighs apart. He inclined his head, before flashing a smile. “Like ‘em,” he said, eyes flicking over her panties, and she giggled, reaching a hand down over her sweater to run over the cotton, tug at the elastic. Lilac polka dots over a darker purple- “We need to go shopping again.”

 

“I forgot alcohol makes your mind  _ wander _ ,” Stephanie teased, before Tim smirked, the kind that was all devil and all  _ right _ , and leaned in. He pressed his mouth to her pussy, kissed against the cotton over her panties, moving up her mound, his eyes staying locked on her. She sighed, her hand smoothing her sweater over her belly, as Tim moved his tongue in heavy strokes- her panties just enough of a barrier that she could  _ feel _ it, but it wasn’t enough.

 

Tim pressed a little harder, forcing the cotton between her lips, so he could suck at her clit. Stephanie whined, pushing up towards his mouth as the fabric grew damp, from both his saliva and the fact that few people turned her on the way Tim Drake did, when he ate her out.

 

“C’mon Tim,” she managed, swallowing thickly. “Don’t tease me.”

 

Tim gave her cunt a solid stroke of his tongue, looking up at her all flushed and fucked out already, and god she hadn’t done a damn thing to him. “Thought you wanted a warm up?” he asked, before reaching up, grabbing at the waist of her panties. He pulled them down, following them down her legs before leaving them on the floor, turning and kissing one of her ankles. He eased his way up slowly, until he was at her inner thigh. He nipped, before he noticed there was a faded bruise there already, far too close to the size and shape he’d leave to be anything other than  _ exactly _ what he was trying to do. “Mm, who got lucky enough to get with you?” Tim asked, glancing up, and Stephanie reached up, twirled some of her blonde hair in mock innocence- all the while lifting her hips, baring her cunt for Tim.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, turning and leaning in, exhaling a hot breath against her. “I would.” He stuck his tongue out, licking up her slit slowly, making her shiver. He kept his eyes upturned, getting just between her lips at the end to flick her clit. Stephanie shivered, as he breathed, “ _ tell _ ,” against her, before closing his lips over her clit and sucking gently.

 

“Aw  _ fuck _ ,” Stephanie gasped, arching a little, her breaths coming faster. She got too damn hot too damn  _ fast _ with Tim- probably because she knew he was so  _ good _ at this, had been the one to teach him, back in the day. When he’d been some sort of nervous virgin so eager to learn and  _ please _ and she’d been a god among men and women alike. She reached down, threading her fingers through his hair and petting it back, his mouth pulling off just enough for his tongue to take over, swirling around her clit over and over  _ and over _ again.

 

She shivered, lifting her hips, rocking against his mouth. She’d never held back with him- if she wanted to grind against his tongue she damn well  _ would _ \- and she knew Tim got off on that. She’d seen him come completely untouched while his mouth was to her pussy- and really, it was a damn godsend in her eyes.

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” she breathed, “fuck, Tim. Like that.” Another roll of her hips, and he was pushing closer, his tongue moving heavy now, making her shudder. She turned her head, caught sight of his phone-

 

And then  _ smirked _ . Stephanie reached over, grabbed it and unlocked it, opening his camera and switching it to  _ video _ , before clicking the capture button and angling down, so she could see her fingers stroking back through his hair, the flush on his cheeks and the way his pretty eyes were closed in bliss.

 

“Say hi to the camera Timmy,” she mumbled, feeling light and not sure if it was Tim’s tongue or the vodka or  _ both _ \- but it was great. But he glanced up, his eyes  _ burning _ , before he glanced back down, and she caught the very beginning of a smirk. She tried to change the angle, letting go of his hair as he curled his hands against her thighs, pushed them further apart. “Do you-” Stephanie broke off, moaned, tipping her head back for a moment and rolling her hips up to Tim’s mouth, “-like eating pussy, Tim?”

 

She lifted her head just as he dragged his tongue slowly over her clit, staring right up into the camera. “Yeah,” he mumbled, kissing just above it, against the blonde curls that dusted Stephanie’s groin. “Especially  _ yours _ .”

 

The grin he gave was all the devil Stephanie had taught him to be, before he was back, tongue moving  _ quickly _ , mercilessly. She gasped, dropping his phone onto the couch and reaching one hand back down. It sank into his hair, tugged it between her fingers and forced him closer as she tried to fuck herself against his tongue. Tim groaned, fingers curling against the meat of her thighs, and then Stephanie was arching, head thrown back as she trembled, riding Tim’s tongue through her orgasm.

 

The moment she went lax, Tim didn’t move- his tongue kept moving, slowing just enough to continue to ease her through the subsiding waves, until she was squirming, hypersensitive and out of breath. When her hand released his hair he paused, glancing up before turning, kissing one thigh but keeping his eyes trained up on her.

 

“God I missed that,” Stephanie admitted, feeling  _ bubbly _ suddenly. She laughed, tossed her arm up over her face, as Tim straightened up, leaned over to kiss a line up towards her navel, pushing her sweater up out of the way. “Why haven’t we been fucking again?”

 

“Busy,” Tim mumbled, lifting his head and smiling. “Getting lucky in other places?”

 

“No arguments to either.” He finally settled back, reaching for the vodka again as Stephanie sat up, reaching back to try and tame her mess of blonde waves. She watched Tim take a long swallow, before he grinned, giggling.

 

“Tastes better mixed with your pussy,” he admitted, and Stephanie leaned over, grasped his tshirt by the collar and tugged him in. Her mouth met his in a rush, her tongue pressing right past his wet lips to take a taste herself.

 

“You’re right,” she mused, staying close as Tim whined. “You want something princess?”

 

“To eat you again,” he admitted, and Stephanie hooked her arms around his neck.

 

“Yeah? Give me a few minutes. I take it I’m not putting my underwear back on?”

 

“They’re a little wet,” Tim teased, “Probably not comfortable.” Stephanie hummed, letting go and sitting back so Tim could crawl up to the couch. He grabbed his phone, turning and passing the vodka to her as she pulled her legs up- not making a move to put anything on. Tim clicked through his camera roll, playing the little clip of video Stephanie had taken, before he grinned. “This is hot.”

 

“Tell me about it. Send it to me?” Another swig, and she was leaning against Tim’s shoulder, watching him attach to a text and send it her way. “We should send it to someone.”

 

Tim snorted. “Like who?”

 

She shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. Who do you want to get incredibly turned on tonight?”

 

“Aside of you?” She nodded. “...Send it to Jason.”

 

That earned him a grin. “Oh fucking  _ hell yes _ .” She pushed the bottle back into his hands, getting up so she could bend over, rustle around in her jeans to find her phone. Tim stared, unabashed, taking a drink and smiling. Stephanie  _ knew _ , and she gave her hips a little shake when she found her phone, straightening up simply to flop back down onto the couch. “You get any from him lately?”

 

“Not for a few weeks,” Tim admitted, watching as she sent the message. “So… who left that bruise on your thigh?”

 

Stephanie was quiet for a minute, before- “Cass. There were more but they faded. A little post-patrol adrenaline.” She turned, smiling, as Tim set the bottle over on the couch side table, before reaching down, pressing his hand between her legs. Stephanie spread her thighs, let his fingers move between her lips, to rub slick against her clit.

 

“Wanna tell me about it?”

 

She sighed, smiling as she pushed towards his hand. “Maybe,” she whispered, “but you’ve gotta earn that sort of story, pretty boy.”

 

Tim flashed her that smile again, and Stephanie was  _ damn sure _ he would. And she was so damn thankful for everything she’d ever taught him- because  _ boy _ was she reaping the rewards now.


End file.
